The Evil World of Wonderland
by Tengudevil350
Summary: This is my twisted version of Alice in Wonderland. Do not ask how i came up with this. This is all my friends' doing.
1. Default Chapter

The Evil World of Alice in Wonderland

By Tengudevil350

So, I suppose you think you're going to be reading another fluffy and cute story about nice bunny rabbits leading a girl down a hole, about cute purple and pink striped cats prancing about, well that's not going to happen. This is the other world of Wonderland.

It has the same characters, but they're all evil. It's not going to be cute anymore, just...bloody.

Chapter 1

Alice was skipping down the street and out in the meadows thinking to herself, 'Oh...it's such a beautiful day! I shall go out and play!',when suddenly, a gust of wind blew her ribbon out of her golden hair. "My ribbon!" she exclaimed as she chased her accessory. She ran after the ribbon, not knowing she was heading towards the eerie woods that she vowed not to go near.

The ebony ribbon settled on a rock slab near a stream, and Alice bent down to pick it up. "I'm so glad I didn't lose this," she said to herself while tying it in her hair, "it's my favorite ribbon." Alice looked up to her surrounding and suddenly, her hair stood up on her neck. She rose slowly, noting the haze around the trees, giving her a chilly feeling. 'Alice,' she thought, 'stop this nonsense! It's just a wood with...' Her thought was interrupted when someone stalked by.

"Um...excuse me! Do you know your way around here? I'm lost," babbled Alice. The stranger stopped in his tracks, he turned around and pulled down his hood to reveal two missing eyes. Alice backed up, shrieked, and fled further into the wood.

Eventually, she stopped fleeing and backed up into a tree for support. Panting, she slid down to the ground, unable to run anymore. Feeling exhausted, she closed her eyes to take a nap, and fell asleep instantly.

Chapter 2

Deep in the depths of Wonderland, the queen was pacing about her castle room, pondering on who to kill next. She loved to kill, enjoying the fear on her victims' faces. She loved the power of that fear, and wanted more. The queen chuckled to herself and her achievements. She walked to her mirror room to admire her beauty. Her red eyes were shaped like almonds and seemed to crinkle in amusement. Raven black hair twined around her arms like deadly serpents waiting to attack, leaving the rest to flow at her heels. She fingered the gems embroidered into her leather outfit, and her lips, stained with blood red gloss emitted an evil cackle that echoed the halls of the castle. Queen Lylia waved her hand around gracefully to approve her newly lacquered nails of red and black. Her head turned to a shadow in the corner of the room.

"I see you haven't kept me waiting for long" Queen Lylia addressed the shadowy figure. "What are your reports?"

"Majesty of the bloody moon and of the baying wolves of death, a wanderer enters your forest of mazes." replied the shadow.

"Is that so? A human?" inquired the queen.

"Yes Majesty, a human girl."

"Hee...humans. Absolutely useless! I shall have my fun of watching her die slowly. Oh so slowly," laughed Lylia while she outlined her bottom lip with her nail. "You've done well Shadow..."

"Thank you, Majesty," said Shadow as he bowed deeply knowing that he was dismissed. Quietly, he disappeared out of the room.

The queen floated to her chambers without a sound and began to open her closet full of deadly weapons. Lylia carefully pulled out a kitchen knife, closed her closet, and called on a messenger.

"You called?" inquired the messenger.

"Yes. Londa, please deliver this knife to the human and stick with her as much as possible," said Lyia as she handed the knife over to the messenger. "And don't keep me waiting for her. You know how...impatient I get."

"Yes. At once my liege," said Londa as he quickly strode out of the room.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" cackled Queen Lyia.

Chapter 3

It was morning in the forest when Alice suddenly snapped from her slumber. Yawning, she stiffly got up and began to stretch. 'So...I'm lost in this wood with no direction out of here. Wonderful!' she thought to herself. 'But I wonder. Who was that eyeless man?' Quickly, Alice slapped herself and exclaimed. "I'm just seeing things! No need to worry."

A rustle in the bushes caught her attention. Alice crouched down, ready to attack the intruder. With a yell, she dived into the bushes with her eyes closed regardless of the branches that ripped at her satin dress. "Die! Die! Die!" she exclaimed as she started to beat the stranger with her fists.

"Ow! Yow! Stop! Stop! That hurts!" moaned the stranger. Alice opened her eyes and the stranger shoved her off him. "Aaaugh! Is this the first thing you do when you see something strange?" he yelled.

"...Well sorry about hitting you! I got lost in this cursed woods and now I'm a bit high-strung. Do you have a problem with that?" retorted Alice as she placed her hands on her hips.


	2. Part 2 Wonderland

**Part 2. Wonderland**

"No...not really."

"So...do you know where I am?" asked Alice.

"Hmm...this is Wonderland territory." said the stranger while rubbing his wounded shoulder.

"What? Wonderland? Am I hearing things correctly?"

"Yes. This is the entrance to Wonderland."

"Well then...what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that question. Normally, people of your kind wouldn't be allowed entrance." The stranger sat down on a tree stump and started to ponder. "I wonder..."

"What? What do you mean 'people of my kind'?"

"Huh? Oh? Nothing...nothing at all. And I believe we never introduced?"

"Oh. I'm Alice."

"And I am called Ace."

"Why? You play cards or something?"

"Something like that...," said Ace thoughtfully. "I suggest you to leave now because you don't know what's going to come at you..."

"Well...I just want to take a look around," said Alice as she took a step back. Suddenly, the leaves parted to reveal a large hole. Alice lost her balance and fell through, becoming enveloped in blackness.

"Nighty night..." grinned Ace. He then dropped a kitchen blade down the hole. "You'll be needing this..."

Ace just stared at the black hole and said, "Welcome to Wonderland, Alice."

Chapter 2

"Aaaaiiiiiiieeeeeee!" screamed Alice as she tumbled around in the air. Soon, she hit the ground with a thud and rolled to her side. "Owwww...," she moaned in pain. Quickly getting up, Alice began to crawl around since she couldn't see anything. In the dark, something on the floor cut her, so she pulled out her ribbon and wrapped it around her hand. She picked up the sharp object, tucked it into her white sash, and crawled on.


	3. Part 3 The Cat

**Part 3. The Cat**

Tired of crawling, Alice tried to get up, but she hit her head on the ceiling. "That's strange; I didn't know ceilings were supposed to be that short..." Exasperated, she sat down. "Oh what am I doing? I should be home in my bed reading a book. I didn't expect to be here! But no Alice, you just had to go chase your stupid ribbon." As she started hitting herself mentally, a purple light flickered in front of her. Squinting her eyes to get a better view, the 'light' swirled around to form a cat-like creature.

"My, my, my...what have we here? A little girl who's lost her way, perhaps? Something fun to play with? Or something tasty to eat?" purred the cat. It looked at Alice with red menacing eyes, and grinned to show sharp fangs.

"You talk?" was the only reply that Alice could squeak out.

The cat gave an un-catlike snort. "Of course I do! All the creatures in Wonderland talk." It eyed Alice, "Now...how did you get here?"

"Well, somehow I got inside this forest, and I saw this man...with no eyes..." she started.

"You mean Gerlith?" interrupted the cat.

"Who?"

"Gerlith. The guard of this forest. He hasn't been in Wonderland for 465 years. I wonder how he's doing?"

"Oh. Well anyways, he scared me, and I ran further into the forest."

"Bad choice girl..." the cat said with mock sympathy.

She chose to ignore the cat's comment and continued on. "Then, I fell asleep. When I awoke, I uh...met Ace. Well, attacked him."

The cat chuckled. "A mortal attacks Ace and gets away with it? He must be losing his touch."

"After talking to him, I fell in this black hole. And now I'm here. With this," Alice held up the kitchen knife that Ace had dropped. "Why do I need this?"

"Ah. How considerate of Ace. He must also be softening for mortals. You do not understand the significance of this dagger. It could save your life and end lives of others."

"Well I didn't come here to kill or be killed!" retorted Alice.

"Too bad for you, you don't have a choice because the queen has marked you her territory. Oops. That wasn't supposed to slip." Grinned the cat.

"Huh? The queen? You mean the Queen of Hearts?"

"No! You shouldn't say her name in public," the cat suddenly dropped his voice to a whisper, "The Queen of Black Hearts is very powerful and has a hobby of...collecting heads..."

"What? But I like my head!" Alice paused for a second, "Uhm....what are you supposed to be?"

The cat twirled around and presented her a business card, "Cheshire Cat, master of illusions at your service!" and made a bow, "But you can just call me Chessy."

"...Master of illusions you say?" asked Alice and took the card. "What kind of illusions?"

"All kinds, dear. For example..." started Chessy as he twirled a finger. Suddenly, after a burst of purple fog, a twin copy of Alice appeared.

Flabbergasted, Alice could think of no reply. Then she thought to herself, 'It's just a magic trick.'

Chessy, seeming to read Alice's mind, said, "A magic trick? I'll show you magic tricks." He twirled another finger and a hole appeared underneath Alice.

"What the...?!" exclaimed Alice as she fell, this time, more slowly. "This is just like what happened in the book, except for the 'dagger.'" She muttered. "Ah well, since I'm just floating up here, I should just take a nice nap." With that said, Alice curled up into a ball and began to slumber when she actually started falling.

CRASH!!!

"Yeeow!!!" moaned a familiar voice which woke Alice

"Huh? I feel like I'm sitting on something..." murmured Alice. She looked down only to find that she landed on Ace. "Oh! I'm sooo sorry!" she taunted.

"What's with that attitude?" attacked Ace, "Can you get off of me? For a mortal, you're kind of heavy."

WHACK!!!

"Oww!" yelled Ace as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"Never ever say anything about how a girl looks like or how much they weigh!" said Alice as she got up.

"I'll keep that in mind..."


End file.
